Reeling for Swan
by The Auburn Girl
Summary: Hook goes fishing...for some Swan. A series of one-shots as Captain Hook attempts to seduce Emma. Rated 'M' for Hook's 'creative' nature and Emma's language. Captain Swan.
1. Making Hook Dance

**A/N: Thought it would be fun to do a Captain Swan fanfic. Enjoy XD**

He was whistling. The damn, infuriating pirate would not stop whistling!

"Hey," Emma barked, "put a stopper in it!"

"You know you want me, Swan..." he responded sensuously, gripping a bar of his prison with his one good hand. His other...appendage was missing. Emma had it locked away in her desk.

"Shut up," she growled, eyeing the holster on her side. Her gun was looking mightily friendly.

"You desire me...you may have stolen my hook...but I assure you...I have other attachments that you may find..._pleasing_." Hook grinned, winking. His blue eyes were unsettling. Emma rolled her eyes, trying to forget the sight of him sitting naked in her apartment. Thank God he was now in a borrowed pair of jeans and baggy t-shirt.

_I'm going to burn that couch in gasoline when I get home. _"Keep smiling, buddy," Emma retorted, fighting back the desire to rip her gun off her side and fire it in his direction. "Because you're not getting out anytime soon... Breaking into my apartment and stripping was not a good idea. I'm keeping you in here for life if possible." Hook laughed, remembering full well what had gone down nearly an hour ago.

"Admit it—you enjoyed seeing me stark naked, Swan."

She decided to ignore him.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Hook chuckled, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles.

Emma took a sip of her coke. Ruby had brought dinner a few minutes ago.

"While you sit there silently...think of me...my naked body...your naked body...on that couch..." Emma choked, coke going out her nose. "Imagine all the things I could do with you on your back, love."

Throwing the coke so that it hit the glass wall of her office and exploded, Emma fumbled to get her gun out. "I'm going to shoot you," she said, murderous.

"Oh please," Hook cracked back just as she hefted the gun. There was a loud, ringing gunshot, and he froze. She'd actually fired—five feet to his left. "Well...holy shit," Hook murmured, running a hand through his hair. But he wasn't deterred. "I like a woman who knows how to handle dangerous weapons. Think you could handle mine?" He indicated with his eyes his lower pelvic area.

Another shot fired.

Hook had no idea where she'd fired, but he broke out into laughter, holding his arms out to give her a clear target. "The next time you break into my apartment, I'm shooting you. Do you understand me, Hook?" Emma snarled, voice dark.

"Emma, what the hell is going on?" Ruby's voice yelled from down the hall. She'd heard the gunshots and come running into the station.

"Let's just say I'm making Hook dance," Emma bellowed back.

Ruby broke out into mad laughter from down the hall. She knew of Hook's unholy obsession with Emma. He'd been dogging her for the past few weeks. She'd been serving Emma in the diner on one occasion. It had involved Hook dumping Henry's sundae in Emma's face, him licking half of it off her, before fleeing out the back door.

Poor Henry was now scarred for life.

"You two have fun!"

"Oh we are!" Hook shouted back, sending Emma sexual messages with his movements. "Put the gun down, love?"

"How did you get into my apartment?"

Hook raised a handsome eyebrow. "I'm a pirate. You really think there's nothing I can't do? You should see me in bed." The gun, which had slowly been lowered, swung back into place. "Stop fighting it, Swan," Hook said with a sigh, finally becoming serious now that the gun was pointed at his face.

"Stop fighting what?" Emma tossed her hair back.

"I could take you away from here—teach you how to sail on my ship... Your fiery spirit would make for a fun adventure..."

"Go to hell."

Hook shrugged. "I've been there, love. The devil threw me out. Now...may I have my clothes back?"

Emma lowered the gun, placing it back in her holster.

"They're still at my apartment, where you left them."

"How about we go back and get them?" Hook gave her a crooked grin.

Ignoring him, Emma took a towel from one of her back cabinets and proceeded to wipe up the coke explosion.

"You know I won't give up, Swan."

"Give up on what?"

"Making you mine. This is far from over. Unlock the cell and let me show you what I can do." When she didn't answer, he started whistling _"Yo, Ho, Ho, and a Bottle of Rum"._

Emma groaned in irritation before slapping herself in the head.

It was going to be a long day.

**Tell me what you think in a review? Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Grand Theft Auto

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys had a good laugh at the last chapter :) Warning: language in this one.**

"I'm going to kill him," Emma muttered, "I'm going to kill him!"

Too bad she didn't have her gun on her, because she would be firing into the cruiser that was now racing down the main street.

"He stole my car!" Emma bellowed to Archie, who stood watching with his mouth wide open. Pongo barked enthusiastically at the speeding, screeching police cruiser. They watched as Hook expertly drifted, making a perfect circle in the middle of a major intersection. "How the hell is he even making those turns? He has one hand for God's sake!"

Emma sprinted down the street. She had no idea what she was going to do. Perhaps if she flashed him, he'd lose focus, get into a car crash, and cause the whole thing to blow up with him inside. At least it would save her the trouble of hunting him down and kicking his lousy pirate-ass. There was _no _way she was going to put up with his whistling and sexual innuendos back at the station.

As Emma approached, she saw that Hook had come to a standstill. He revved the engine a few times, waiting for her to catch up. Rolling down the window, he said: "Hey, Beautiful!" Flashing his signature grin, he revved once more. "That's the sound you'll be making when I've finally won you over."

"What the hell?" Emma spat, ready to fling herself on the hood of the car.

Hook cleared his throat. "You'll be making those noises in bed, love."

For a moment, Emma stared at him in horror. Was it even possible for a human being make those noises—especially while in bed? At her thunderstruck look, Hook laughed.

He slammed his foot down on the gas right when Emma sprang onto the top of the car. She snatched at the cruiser's police lights and clung on for dear life, screaming: "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

The car slowed down before coming to an abrupt halt. Emma was flung onto the hood. Her tank top road low due to the impact. "I'm going to kill you," Emma snarled, about to slip off—but he started up the cruiser once more, and she was forced to hold on to the windshield wipers.

"I rather like the view, love!" he yelled happily, watching her sway this way and that as he purposefully swerved the car, causing her breasts to jangle.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Emma screamed, trying desperately to hold on. Her tank top was offering her no protection whatsoever.

"If only you could show me that passion in a kiss! Just one kiss, Swan!"

Emma shrieked something incoherent and rude. Her fingers were slipping...

Hook saw and slowed the cruiser down considerably.

In a flash, Emma was off the hood and readjusting her tank top. All the while, Hook smiled. "Get out of the car," she hissed menacingly.

"Ooooo—tough lass."

"Hook, get out of my car! How in the hell did you even learn to drive?"

"I'm skilled. What can I say?" Now he was smirking. Emma wanted to smack that smirk right off his pretty face. "Now how about that kiss?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Car."

"Aye," he sighed, pushing open the door. It was then that Emma noticed where he'd taken them. They stood at the edge of the wharf. The grey ocean was feet away.

The second he stepped out of the cruiser, it coasted forward. "You didn't put it in park!" Emma shouted, stumbling to try and halt the car in time—but it rolled over the edge of the road and fell ten feet before landing into the water.

A loud splash sounded.

"My car!" Emma cried in shock.

"Whoops. Sorry, love." He didn't sound sorry at all.

Emma rounded on him, ready to kill.

She hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten. He was inches away from her face. Blue eyes bore tantalizingly into her own. He was too handsome for his own good—or maybe not. The bloody pirate knew he had the smolder.

"Now for that kiss," he whispered.

"If you lay one ha—" Emma began, but she was cut off when his lips crushed against hers. His good arm snaked around her waist, crushing their chests together. The hook he had for a left hand oh so carefully pushed back and tucked loose strands of her windblown blond hair behind her ear.

His lips were like fire against her skin, and she inhaled him, fighting back the flood of revulsion she felt versus the agonizing lust she craved for him. All too soon—she would never admit—he pulled away.

Giving her another grin, he said: "Sorry about the car, love."

Emma was too stunned to sprint after him when he fled.

**Thought it would be fun to have him steal her car. I laughed when I typed up the idea of her flashing him to get him to blow up and die in an accident. Am I the only one who finds this funny? XD**


	3. Boxing for the Win

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback, guys! I've taken it to heart. I just wanted to point out that in no way am I condoning Hook's actions in real life. I get that it may offend some people that Hook acts like an ass, but I like writing him as one. If it makes you upset, then all I can offer is that you don't read on. However, I do agree that Emma needs to kick his ass real good. :) **

"Emma, imagine my fist is his face," Charming said, trying to spur on his daughter. Emma slammed her fist into his gloved palm with all the force she could muster. _The next time I see that bastard, he won't see me coming_. "Is that the best you can do?" Thinking it was Hook's groin this time, Emma came in for a jab. "Come on, Emma! Surely that's not all you've got?" Charming goaded his little girl.

Forgetting that she was practicing with her father, Emma whirled and did a fast kick to the jaw. Charming didn't see the bloody thing coming. Her foot collided with his face, knocking him hard on his ass.

"Son of a bitch..." he murmured, rubbing the wounded area.

"Oh God, oh God, I'm so sorry!" Emma said desperately.

Charming forced a smile. "I'm so proud of you. The next time he tries to kiss you, and I'm not there, you'll be good to go." Aw. Daddy's little girl.

Emma pulled him to his feet. "I'm glad you think so because I think I will make good on my word and kill him." She grinned, flashing her white teeth.

"Just make sure I'm there to watch... Mmm, I need to go check up on this inside. I'll be back out in a minute," he announced, fingering the bruise that was swelling around his jaw.

Couldn't have that pretty face busted in now could we?

It was at that very fortunate moment when Hook came strolling down the neighborhood, eyeing the new Charming abode. Catching sight of Swan, he grinned privately. "Hey, Beautiful! Got a new car I see."

Emma whirled, secretly screaming inside with glee. Oh—she was going to play him. Hard. "Hey, Handsome," she returned back, voice enticingly sensual. _Oh I'm seriously about to kick your ass, and when David comes back out, we're BOTH going to kick your ass. _

Hook smiled, thinking that his kiss might have undone her. Ambling up, he started: "Love, you look ravishing in your—"

Emma punched him hard in the face. "Ow—bloody hell! What was that for, woman?"

"For kissing me, you sick bastard."

"Come off it—you know you want me, love." He appeared unaffected and even more cocky.

Emma went in for the kick. Her foot connected powerfully with his scruffy cheek, and he stumbled. "Mother of God, Swan! Stop it! I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff. You use whips and belts too?"

"Excuse me?" a voice cut in to their left.

"Oh no..." Hook whispered.

"Oh _yes_," Emma laughed. She knew full well who that voice belonged to.

Charming stood on the porch, arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at Hook. "I've been training her, Hook, so you'll have to get a little more creative from now on if you don't want to get beat up every time you approach her... Show him what you can do, Emma."

Emma wasted no time delivering punishment. She swung and jabbed at the pirate, this time making him truly dance. The pirate was quick on his feet, impressed by her skill but cursing all the same. He wanted to burst out laughing because this was a turn-on for him.

He let her go for a few more throws before he smiled and suddenly swung out with his right leg in a wide arc. Emma fell on her back with a loud 'oof!', and he instantly had her pinned to the wet ground.

"You're Daddy just challenged me, Swan. I can and _will _get more creative..." he hissed into her ear. "After all...I am supposed to be a gentleman." He winked at her before rolling nimbly to his feet.

"Hey!" Charming shouted, flying off the porch to haul Emma to her feet. "If you lay a finger on her again, I'll find you and _personally _end this."

"Good luck with that, mate."

With that, he shot off down the lane.

He had to get more creative.

**Less humor, but a point was made to Hook XD Remember that these one-shots will necessarily not be in chronological order. Think it would be too soon to elaborate on the sundae scene?**


	4. Chained to a Hook

**A/N: By request of a Guest (haha rhymes) I have made this chapter longer. Thanks for reading, and for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I've decided to label the story as M due to language and sexual nature, and just to be safe. (Note that there is language in this chapter). Enjoy. **

"Regina! No! Don't you dare! NOOOOOOOOO!" Emma shouted, horrified. She was on the verge of screaming. "Don't leave me here with him! Please dear God! NO!" Regina smiled evilly, holding an air of innocence.

"This is your punishment for scarring my son, Miss Swan. Hopefully now you two can work things out and leave your...shenanigans out of the public's eye."

"Regina, oh God... No! Not like this!" Emma sounded like she was about to commit suicide. "Not like this!"

"This shack is in the middle of the woods—far away from town. I have what you desire. I will be in my office upon your arrival." With that, Regina tossed the key, to the cell, in Emma's direction before slamming the door shut.

"You bitch!" Emma bellowed after her, thinking it was stupid to plea further, "When I get out of this, I'm beating your ass so bad that you'll _wish _that wraith took you _back_ to Fairytale Land!"

"Are you done yet, love?" Hook teased, laughing heartily, silently thrilled at what Regina had just done.

...Because she had handcuffed them...together.

**A few hours ago...**

"Regina, you called?" Emma said, not sounding particularly happy.

Regina gazed up from her notes, which she had been staring intently at for the past few minutes. Her dark eyes hid her cruel intentions well. Inside, she was laughing. It was the perfect revenge. No one acted that way in front of Henry—not if she could help it...and she could. Two weeks ago, he had come home shocked and unable to speak.

She found out later that it had involved Emma, Hook, and a sundae.

"I just wanted to speak with you...about the incident a few weeks ago with Hook...that took place in _front _of my _son_," Regina informed the sheriff in a cold tone.

Emma closed her eyes and groaned. "How's he doing?"

"He hasn't left his bedroom for days."

_I hope that pirate burns in hell._

"Damn... I'm so sorry—Hook—he...ah...attacked me. There was nothing I could do. I even chased after him."

"I don't think you understand," Regina said slowly, rising to pour herself a shot of brandy. "If Henry is going to be spending more time with you, then Hook can't be around... Would you like one?" She indicated a small glass.

"Uah..." Not particularly wishing to get on the mayor's bad side, Emma chose to give in, "Sure...thanks."

Too bad she didn't know that conniving Mayor Mills had spiked the brandy.

Regina handed her a shot, and Emma downed it in one go. "So...why did you call me in?"

"Because I have a plan, Miss Swan—a plan that will help make all _my _problems with you and Hook disappear."

"And what might that plan be?"

"Oh—you'll see..." Regina bared her teeth in a polite smile.

Emma clutched her head, suddenly feeling woozy. "What...was in that?" she whispered, easing down onto her knees and feeling vertigo take over. And then it hit her. Regina had put something in the drink. "Oh...shit," she moaned, before falling face first onto the tiled floor.

"That's right," Regina chuckled. "You're about to be in a world full of trouble, Miss Swan."

**Present Moment...**

"Get the _hell _away from me," Emma snarled, punching Hook in the face with her free, unrestrained hand. Hook fell back onto the dirt floor, laughing. What Emma failed to realize was that they were now chained together so the momentum of his fall would drag her down too. The force of his fall sent her sprawling across him. She now rested on top in a sexual position.

"I rather like this," Hook announced seductively, absolutely tickled. "Please—don't move anytime soon."

"You sick pig!" Emma pushed up off him.

"Relax, love."

Emma raised their handcuffed wrists. "I can't believe she did this." She was totally in denial. "That evil witch! When I get my hands on her, I'll—!"

"Well you won't be able to do anything if we're still chained together," Hook informed her coyly, grinning. "We're stuck together, in the middle of the forest, Swan. There aren't people around for miles—they wouldn't hear us..." His voice rose enthusiastically as she understood what he was implying. She punched him again, this time in the gut. Hook coughed. "For the love of God, woman! Stop hitting me! Why are you so violent?"

"Oh you haven't seen violent yet, buddy," Emma announced sarcastically, fingering the ground for the key to their cell. "Touch me and you die, do you understand?"

"I like them wild," Hook cracked.

Emma wanted to sob. _Fuck this shit..._

"Just...let's get out of here," she managed. It took a few tries, but after perseverance and Hook's incessant teasing, she was able to unlock their cell door. Emma towed Hook out of the shack with her. The bitch-Mayor was not in sight—probably back at town by now.

Through the trees, she could see storm clouds looming. They had an hour at most before it'd most likely start pouring and two hours before it got dark. And the last thing Emma wanted was to be stuck with Hook in the middle of the woods, at night, in a lightning storm.

"Come on, Hook. It's time to go on a witch hunt," Emma breathed.

"You just won't let this go, will you?" Hook asked, chuckling. He wagged his silver hook in front of her eyes. "Alright, Swan...let's make a deal."

"Here we go..." Emma moaned.

"I'll behave as long as...at the end of this, I get to give you a proper kiss."

"Rot in hell!"

"Suit yourself...I'm about to make this harder than it needs to be..." A smile danced on his lips, and his azure eyes sparkled childishly in the receding light.

"You assaulted me at Granny's diner_ in front of my son_, you bastard! It's because of you that I'm currently in this situation—and Madame Mayor," she growled angrily, "did this."

"I should attack you in front of young Henry more often. Give Regina something to _really _shriek about." That gave Emma an idea. She didn't have to like Hook...but two people with the same goal in mind could work together united.

"Alright, Hook. I'll take you up on your offer as long as you do one thing for me."

Hook raised his eyebrows and stared sensually at her. "And what might that be, love?" he whispered softly into her face. Emma blinked and smacked him hard across the face so that he fell to the muddy ground, before placing a knee on his chest and glaring down at him.

"Enough with the sexual implying...my deal is that you help me burn Madame Mayor's precious apple tree upon our return. David has a blowtorch, and I can buy a spray can."

"Clever lass," Hook commented. "Deal... Now can you let me up? The quicker we get out of these woods, the faster we get to burn the bloody thing to the ground." She aided him to his feet, careful of his hook, and he thanked her.

Emma was thoughtful for a moment. When he wasn't harassing her, he actually wasn't too bad. In fact, he was handsome and enticing. She thought that she could have judged him too soon...maybe he wasn't as bad as she'd thought?

"You can't deny that you liked having my tongue all over your face, love."

_Nope. Nevermind. _All previous thoughts went out the window. "Screw you," Emma hissed, trying to hide her blush. He didn't miss it and laughed like the good ole' pirate that he was.

"You're blushing, Swan! Admit it—you enjoyed it. You did, didn't you?" he pressed her.

"Did not," Emma shot at him.

"You're in denial, love. I see it in your eyes." With that, he would not stop smirking. She hoped the damned pirate's face hurt after they were out of this. He may be laughing now—but when they got to Regina, _she _would be the one ripping off their cuffs and flinging them in his face. Even if she had to endure one of his kisses, setting Regina's prized apple tree up in flames would surely make up for it.

"So how exactly did that witch trap you?"

"Oh she didn't."

"What?" Emma paused.

"I came willingly when I heard I'd be tethered to you, love." He made an inappropriate growl in the back of his throat, and Emma really did feel like jumping off a cliff this time.

It was going to be a long few hours.

**Three hours later...**

Emma and Hook came stumbling into Regina's pristine office, soaked to the bone, muddy, and tattered. The mayor's eyes coasted over Hook before resting on Emma. She was wearing the pirate's long leather jacket. Twigs were in the Savior's blond hair. While Hook appeared to be in a pleasant mood, Emma gazed murderously at her.

"I have endured _three _goddamn hours with this man. Unlock these handcuffs right now before I make a scene, because sister, you have _no _idea what I'm capable of."

"So violent, Miss Swan," Regina said, pulling out the key to their handcuffs.

"You've noticed too?" Hook joked, staring at Emma with something like adoration. Regina suddenly wondered what had gone on in the woods because Emma smirked at him before finally freeing herself. "You're a tough lass who belongs on the ocean. Can't you see it, Swan?"

"The only thing I see in my mind's eye is a blowtorch."

"A what?" Regina asked, not understanding. "Did you say blowtorch?"

"Oh _yes_, Madame Mayor." Throwing the cuffs harshly on the floor, she stormed out of the office. Hook followed after her, shooting Regina a nasty grin that made her somewhat nervous.

...

She found out thirty minutes later what 'blowtorch' meant.

"Stop! What the hell are you two doing!?" Regina screamed. It was raining outside, but that did not stop the bonfire that now ensued. "My tree!" Hook held onto the blowtorch, running it up and down the flaming tree, laughing like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Emma howled, lifting her hands up as if praising the god of fire. "Revenge never tasted so damn good!" Hook continued to laugh until the blowtorch ran out.

They sprinted off into the night like devious teenagers, leaving Regina to kneel in front of her beloved, blazing apple tree.

...

"Now...for that kiss, Swan...a deal's a deal."

He'd walked her home. They stood out of sight by the side of the house so that if anyone was looking, they would only see darkness. In the forest, they'd built somewhat of a rickety bond. When she'd started shivering, he'd put his jacket on her. When he'd fallen, she'd catch him with their linked chain and keep him steady. Still didn't mean they were friends though—she was still pissed at him.

Emma sighed, frowning. Her green eyes stayed firmly on his as he cupped her cheek with his calloused hand. As he came closer, she closed her eyes.

Cool lips pressed against hers and moved softly. It was not like the time he'd driven her cruiser off the wharf and into the ocean. No...this time, it was gentle and tender. They were wet and shivering—but not in response to the cold. Heat flooded through both of them.

Hook pulled away, blue eyes serious. "Goodnight, Emma."

With that, he was gone. Emma walked up to the house's porch and remained at the door stunned for a few good minutes.

It was the first time he'd said her name.

**I know it's a little dis-jointed, but be happy? XD Somewhat of a tender moment at the end; guess it shows that Hook isn't ALWAYS a jerk. Not gonna lie—I really enjoyed writing the first scene with Emma. Laughed quietly to myself a few times. I love typing up one-shots :D **


	5. Toilet Paper Palooza

**A/N: I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for the amount of attention this ongoing story has received. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews (feedback), favorites, and follows. Seriously, you guys are awesome. **

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Hook," Emma said, trying to maintain a disapproving glare while fighting back her rising laughter. She shoved him into his cell, and he turned to give her his dazzling smile as she slammed the lock into place.

"I thought it was rather clever, love."

Emma bit back a smile.

She'd caught him TPing Mr. Gold's salmon-colored mansion. Belle had called it in, watching the whole scene unfold from the sanctuary of the mansion's living room. It really was a miracle that the sheriff had gotten to Hook before Gold arrived, because there was no doubt in her mind that Gold would have filleted the pirate alive for vandalizing his precious home.

Emma couldn't believe the audacity of the pirate. Furthermore, she couldn't fathom or quite understand the fact that Hook had_ toilet papered _Mr. Gold's home. Was he looking for a death wish?

_I'm surprised he could even throw the toilet rolls with those big-assed balls of his—should have weighed him down. _

Emma forced a calm expression, barely able to conceal her glee. The whole situation was just so damn hilarious. Gold's house—TPed. Bahahaha! It was so childish that it was funny.

"You must really have a death wish, buddy," Emma snapped at him, attempting to play the affronted cop. "How old are you? Five?"

Hook shrugged, smirking. "It seemed like a good plan at the time. Harmless—yet effective... Too bad you stopped me; I was about to proceed and re-paint that God-awful house. The damn thing is _pink_."

"It's salmon."

"_It's pink_, Swan."

"It doesn't matter anyway—now I have to clean up your mess," Emma announced, deciding to switch topics. To her, Hook really was an asshole, but he was also a hysterical bastard. The pirate had some serious balls to piss off Mr. Gold. "Now shut up and silently think about what you've done."

Hook laughed, holding onto one of the bars of his prison. "You really like locking me up, don't you?"

"You make it so easy," Emma shot back, willing her face to relax into annoyance. She approached her desk and sat down before taking a quick glance at the station's papers.

"Love, there are few other places I'd rather be than holed up, with you, in here. It's second to being chained together...besides the obvious number one..." He growled the last word lowly. Emma looked up sharply and scowled at his insinuation.

"Should I call up David?" she threatened, picking at her pocket to withdraw her cell.

Hook's eyes widened mockingly. Shit just got real.

"Do it," he dared her, feeling powerful. He could take Charming and his ridiculous punches and throws. The man was all brawn and no brain when it came to protecting his little girl. "Have Daddy fight your battles for you." At his snarky comment, Emma laughed. She laughed right in his impressed face. The girl was tough and sassy—he liked that. He _really _liked that. "You're not normally like this, Swan. Normally, you'd have hit me by now. You know, I guess I _am _into that BDSM thing."

"Oh shut up. Don't make me want to shoot you."

"I thought you'd already tried that, love?"

Staring into his endless, bottomless azure eyes reminded Emma that she was dealing with an immature adult pirate. "Next time I won't miss."

Ooooh.

"Perhaps if you hit all the...right places..."

Emma groaned. _Here we go again with all the sexual innuendos._

Maybe it would have been better to leave him up to Gold.

Na... Secretly...she enjoyed this.

**Yes yes, I know. It's a shorter chapter, but my attention span was BLAH! Can anyone else imagine Hook tossing toilet paper all over Gold's house? Hehe. **


	6. Creative, Eh?

**A/N: Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing :) **

**WARNING: Smut is in this chapter, so exit the page or go back if you have qualms. **

**I own nothing.**

"Touch me and you die."

It had all started with those five words. And now Emma was definitely regretting it—or maybe not really at all. She'd spat them in Hook's face not ten minutes ago. What she hadn't expected was for him to take her up on her challenge.

Charming _had _said that Hook had to get more creative. This, in his book, most certainly was.

He'd cornered her at her old apartment, while she was finishing boxing up her final items to tote over to the new Charming household. It had been a mistake for her to be there by herself without her daddy's protection. Emma had been stooping over a cardboard box full of books when the conniving pirate came slinking into the empty room.

This is what happened:

"Hello, love."

Emma, who had been bending over to retrieve a fallen book, stood up straight, back taut. Whirling, she raised her fists and glared at the smirking pirate. He was leaning against the kitchen counter—the one that he was about to do pleasurable things to her on. "What are you doing here? Get the hell out before I shoot you like I promised I would."

"With what? This?" Hook snorted, holding up her gun with the tip of his silver hook. He twirled it skillfully without setting off a few rounds; the gun was on safety.

Emma clutched her side, looking for her holster but then realized that she'd left it on the counter. The stupid thing had been digging into her side while she was packing everything into boxes, so she'd taken it off. "Shit."

"Oh yes." Hook's voice was a mere purr. "Your Daddy told me to get creative, remember?"

"And you call breaking into my apartment _again_ creative?"

"No, Swan. I call what I am about to do to you...creative." He shot her his devilish grin. "And you will be more than willing, love. Trust me."

"Go fuck yourself," Emma hissed, slowly backing away. Her thoughts were wild as she ran through scenarios in her mind. There was no way the pirate would...truly force himself on her. She had to get to a kitchen knife or something—but they were all packed away or gone by now. Oh God, she was screwed.

Hook laughed and slowly approached her, circling around the counter so that she would be trapped. He'd thought this through and had already bolted the front door, locking them in. The key to the bolt was in his pirate's jacket.

"Touch me and you die," Emma snarled. Her hands rapidly searched for anything on the countertop that could be used as a weapon, while her green eyes remained fixated on his handsome face.

"Oooo a challenge." Hook took two long strides forward and ducked when she threw a punch toward his face. He lashed out, in a blinding flash, grasping her wrist and pinned her other arm by encircling it with his free arm, keeping it solid against her side. "Nice try."

Emma huffed in anger. "I swear to God..."

"Swear to him, love. He won't do you good now."

Hook's seductive lips pressed against the hollow of her throat, and Emma froze—fighting back the involuntary moan that was bubbling to her lips. Sensing her weakening resolve, Hook chuckled and trailed sensitive kisses up her neck and to her ear.

"Let go of me..." Emma said, voice muffled by his proximity. Oh, she was going to murder him for this later...

Her captor drew back to smile and raise an eyebrow. His azure eyes bore into hers, daring her to stop him. Emma thought serenely that he was beautiful—like the Greek god Poseidon. With blue eyes the color of the Pacific Ocean and a body that rivaled that of Adonis. "You said you were good at handling weapons," Hook joked, kissing her lips in a most sensual way. He released his hold on her wrist, letting it fall gently against her thigh.

_Oh fuck it..._

As his lips explored hers, Emma's arms wound around his neck. Hook paused for a moment, thinking she was going to strangle him. Yet, Emma made no move to harm him. In fact, her once stiff lips now parted for him to plunder and she pressed herself closer to him.

Hook groaned, not expecting this exact reaction out of her. He edged them into the corner of the counter, causing her back to gently bump against the marble.

Hand tangled in her hair, he drank her in as if he was a parched man and she was his water. His tongue battled with hers, fighting for dominance of their kisses. She was his Persephone—and he was Hades, seeking to steal her from the fields under mother Demeter's watchful gaze. He would show her true pleasure—how he could please and love her.

All he wanted, desired, needed was Emma Swan.

Emma broke their feverish kiss to lean back and let out a shaky moan, exposing the soft flesh of neck. Without waiting, Hook nibbled there, sucking on her pulse, resulting in Emma's gasp of pleasure. Her left hand fisted in his dark hair, while the other pressed pleasantly against his chest. She showered his forehead with kisses as he eased against her.

"Be creative," she whispered in his ear playfully.

Hook keened, pushing her up onto the countertop, careful not to harm her with his hook. He licked his way up her throat and back to her swollen lips, using his only hand to grasp one of her breasts. Emma shuddered underneath his touch, letting out a breathless sigh against his mouth. Her hands trailed down his jacket, trying to slip it off in earnest.

Hook humored her and shrugged it off, allowing it to fall on the floor. In the process, his pants brushed near her legs and a shiver ran up his spine. He was hard already, and they had barely begun. Emma's clothes weren't even off.

_I'll have to fix that_, he thought. As he stole her lips in his, he skillfully maneuvered his hook into the parting of her blouse and tore down. Buttons spilled over the counter and onto the floor, leaving her blouse wide and torn.

"What the fuck?" Emma said, leaning back from his kiss to see what he'd done.

"Couldn't help myself," Hook cracked, pulling her back into a quick kiss before sticking his free hand into the ruined fabric, finding warm, soft skin there. His fingers tickled her as he ran his hand up her bare side, skimming her bra-strap.

"That's unfair," Emma announced as he slipped her blouse from her shoulders and tossed it on the floor with his jacket. But Hook did not hear her because he was admiring her lovely breasts. Lowering his head, he pressed kisses down her cleavage before lifting his hook up to move aside one of the straps on her shoulders. Emma did nothing but wrap her arms around his shoulders and encourage him.

When his lips found her nipple, he sucked gently, lapping the little bud so that it became taut in his mouth. Emma let out a loud moan and extricated one of her arms from him so that she could unclip the bra and add it to their clothes on the wooden floor.

"Take off your shirt," she growled, and he laughed.

Without removing his mouth, he eagerly and gracefully unbuttoned his shirt. When he was down to a few buttons, Emma tore the shirt, shoving it off his shoulders so that the last few flew off and joined the many buttons on the floor.

They would have hell later trying to collect them all.

Emma sighed contentedly as she ran her hands up his bare, muscular chest. Dark hair curled near his pecks, adding to his masculine beauty. His arms were wired and corded with muscle. He was gorgeous.

"I told you to be creative," she reminded him, leaning back and splaying her hands on the counter to give him a full view of her perfect breasts. Hook grinned wickedly and started to undo the buckle of his belt. A little 'clip' sounded when the belt unclasped his pants. That was when he proceeded to snake Emma's jeans off.

Emma aided him in doing so and was soon sitting atop the counter in only her panties. The sight of her nearly completely nude almost sent him over the edge, but he forced himself to remain calm and in control. Instantly, he returned to kissing and caressing Emma with his lips...while his hand journeyed between her thighs. Warm wetness met his searching fingertips and they both groaned at the touch. Her panties were soaked.

"Oh God," she murmured against him, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging to him when he rubbed gentle circles against the fabric.

Hook's chest rumbled with silent laughter at the way her hips jerked at his touch. He loved seeing her go to putty in his hands. It intoxicated him to know that he was making her feel this way—feel so...good. Applying more pressure, he listened to Emma groan and clutch tighter at his arms, nearly on the edge herself. He dipped his fingers underneath the sodden fabric and searched for her most sensitive bud, and he knew when he located it because Emma bucked gently against him and let out a hiss of pleasure. "Hook, stop teasing me," she demanded half-heartedly, trying to tug his pants down.

"You make it so easy," he said, kissing her lips fervently while circling the bud of nerves in soft, flicking motions. He repeated the same process over and over again until she let out a quiet scream and shook in his embrace as ripples of pleasure washed over her wave after wave.

Hook withdrew his fingers, which were dripping with her fluid.

Breathing raggedly, Emma kissed him roughly on the mouth for good measure and aggressively shoved off his pants so that they were down to his knees. Hook kicked them off, feeling heat rise in his body and swarm into his stomach. "Two can play at that game, Hook."

And Hook gasped out loudly when she stuck her hand under the band of his underwear and gripped his thick, erected shaft. In response, his hips bucked against her hand and he held onto the edge of the counter for support. "Oh God," he repeated her earlier sentiment.

It was Emma's turn to chortle. Now _he _was putty in her hands.

She stroked him, circling the small amount of fluid at the tip of his head, and he moaned and shuddered, using his good arm to bear her closer and entice her on. "Is this what you want?" Emma uttered, teasing him so that his breathing was uneven and unsteady.

"Yes," Hook groaned painfully as she stroked him harder. His cock twitched in her hands. He was close to the abyss. He needed to be inside her. Now.

Tearing off her panties and hopping out of his underwear, he pushed Emma gently so that she had to place her hands on the counter for support. His considerable length twitched again as he guided it in his hand to her slick folds. "Do it," Emma encouraged, palms at his hips.

When he slipped inside her, they both inhaled sharply in pleasure.

They were lost after that.

Hook set an unforgiving pace, pounding away inside of her at her insistent cries. He pushed in to the hilt and moved back, so that he was on the brink, before diving into her once more and eliciting her pleasurable moans. Oh—but she was not alone in her noises. Hook keened repeatedly, desiring her to climax so that he could follow her over the edge.

Their bodies banged against the counter. Their breathing became one. Their moans were swallowed by their kisses.

And when Hook swallowed Emma's scream of pleasure and felt her inner walls convulse and shudder around him, he spilled his seed into her with a sharp gasp, shuddering and erratically thrusting to prolong their pleasure.

In the end, he collapsed on top of her, holding onto her shoulders to keep himself from slipping to the floor.

Emma came out of her haze. _What the hell did I just do? _

Her father was going to kill her. The whole bloody town was going to murder her.

But they didn't have to know... They didn't have to hear about this as long as she made Hook swear not to breathe a word...

No one had to know that she'd enjoyed this.

**Tell me what you think in a review? XD **


	7. Panic in the Woods

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you guys enjoy the one-shots. A guest pointed out in a review that in "Chained to a Hook", Hook would not have been able to take off his jacket. I fear I forgot that! However, he could have turned it inside out while chained, so let's just say he did that ;) **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy the fluff! **

"Love, can you hear me?" Hook questioned somewhat desperately. He knelt beside Emma, who was fading in and out of consciousness. Moments before, Cora had blasted her with a ball of dark magic. The magic had hit Emma mid-chest and caught her mid-stride. The power of the blow had been so strong that it'd sent Emma flying—and she had crashed painfully against a tree. "Cora, for the love of God, get out of here!"

"Let her die. Why protect her, Hook?" Cora laughed, pleased with her work.

"Because I love her, you witch!" Hook snarled, spit flying from his mouth. "Now leave!"

Cora's smile turned into a frown. "Poor pirate," she said sarcastically. "She could never love you. You're too much like me."

"Cora, I swear to God...if you don't leave..."

With another silly chuckle, Cora vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Stay with me, Swan," Hook whispered, quickly unscrewing his hook from his wrist. He had to carry her back to town, and he didn't need his hook impaling her beautiful flesh...the flesh that he had seen completely bare a few nights ago. In a second, he stuck his hook in his belt. "This is going to hurt," he added, sticking his left arm under Emma's knees and the other around her upper back.

Emma screamed out, waking from the pain. "Let go of me, motherfucker!" she bellowed, seething at the pain.

Even in his state of panic, Hook could not hold back his laughter. "I wish you'd curse at me more often, love. Do that the next time we're in bed, okay?" He rushed down through the foliage, intent on getting her to the hospital. Charming and Snow White would probably murder him when they saw him carrying their dying daughter into town.

"It hurts," Emma whimpered. "Son of a bitch..."

"You may have a few broken ribs." _Or worse_, he thought worriedly.

It was nearly a mile back to Storybrooke. Emma wasn't particularly heavy; she was fit and had an athletic body, but her cries were enough to make him stumble and have trouble. Every step he took, she hissed in agony.

"What—happened?" Emma asked, voice dazed. She passed out before he could answer, her head lolling back against his shoulder. That wasn't good.

"Shit," Hook said, "Shit, shit, shit—Emma, stay with me." He couldn't stop and lay her on the ground. He debated whether he should check up on her... _We're nearly there..._ But then the silence startled him.

She wasn't breathing.

"Swan!" Hook shouted, lowering her to the ground and pressing his ear tightly to her bosom, listening for a heartbeat. He heard nothing. "No, no, no," Hook murmured, instantly opening her mouth with his hand and blowing oxygen into her lungs twice. The second he removed his lips from hers, he moved his hand to her chest and placed his wrist over the hand to add power. Thirty compressions later and she wasn't responding. "Come on!" Hook yelled. "Come on! Swan, you can't give up on me that easily!" He restarted the process once more, and she still did not reanimate. "Fuck!" Hook screamed helplessly, trying for a third time.

As he was on the eighteenth compression, Emma gasped out. Her back arched off the wet ground, and she coughed madly. Hook released a stuttered gasp of joy. "Did you just kiss and fondle me?" Emma questioned, voice weak. "While I was asleep? God, you bastard..." She was about to continue, but Hook swung her up into his arms.

"Don't stop cursing at me," Hook begged her, trying to keep her talking.

"Is that your fetish?" Emma joked, giggling dementedly, but she moaned in pain as her ribs shook with the laughter. She was acting so high...

"Beautiful, you have _no_ idea," Hook huffed, breathing hard. He was booking it, using his adrenaline and his fear to spur him on. He _could not _lose Emma. They were just starting to kick it off—she was beginning to feel for him. And that bitch Cora had ruined it! "What the hell... were you thinking? Going in...after her...like that...without backup? You're...lucky...I stalk you...Swan," he said in between his labored breaths.

"It hurts," Emma repeated again, shrieking as she bounced a little in his arms.

Her whimpers of pain stabbed him in his heart. He had never seen her so vulnerable...

"We're almost there," Hook reassured her.

"God—your motherfucking bastard," Emma bawled, slapping him in the chest. "It hurts! Let me down!"

"Swan, stop hitting...me or you'll...turn me on," Hook warned her. "And then we'll... never get you to...the hospital." He trudged out of the woods in record time, thanking the heavens for his physical stamina.

Emma became silent suddenly, and Hook panicked, gazing down into her green eyes. He halted, staring at her. She grabbed his jaw with her free, uninjured arm, wincing in the process, but she did not let get. Emerald met sapphire. "Did you tell Cora that you loved me?" she breathed, shuddering at the physical murder her ribs were suffering.

Hook exhaled sharply. "Beautiful, I need to get you to the hospital."

"No—look at me," Emma demanded. "Do you love me?" She was panting in effort. Their pause allowed Hook to catch his breath.

"Jesus Christ, Swan! You nearly died on me—and now you want to discuss matters of the heart?" Hook hissed. His eyes were pained, and he was no longer smiling or grinning. No. He was frowning and his lips were together in a thin line. For once, Hook was not laughing. For once, he was dead serious.

"Answer the question, damn it!" Emma froze and released his jaw to clutch at her side.

"For the love of God, Swan—yes! Yes, I love you! Now shut up and let me get you to the hospital!"

That silenced her.

Out of sheer luck, the hospital was only two hundred meters down the road. Emma didn't speak again as he carried her down the street, heading straight for the hospital. He made quick work and practically slammed through the sliding doors of the Emergency Room. "Help!" he bellowed, "Sheriff Swan was attacked by Cora."

Dr. Whale appeared seconds later, aiding him in settling her on a stretcher. In the process, Emma turned her sailor's mouth on him. The poor doctor winced under her torrent, and Hook had to hand it to her: she had a wicked tongue. Damn. Just as they were about to take her away, Emma's eyes rested on Hook, and she pleaded: "Don't leave me." Before Emma could get him to reply, Dr. Whale and five attendants ran her down the hall and through operating doors.

"Love, I'll be here."

"Like hell you are!" an enraged voice announced. Turning, Hook had just enough time to see a massive fist loom into his vision and collide with his cheek. Charming had arrived.

Hook landed flat on his back. "What the bloody hell?"

"You did this," Charming said, murderous.

"I saved her life," Hook objected. "Cora was about to kill her!" This caught Charming off-guard. "I even reanimated her," he added for effect. "If not for me, she would be dead—so show a little appreciation, _Your Highness_."

Charming growled under his breath and stalked after Dr. Whale.

"Prick," Hook whispered.

He prayed that Emma was going to be okay.

Because he loved her...

And now she knew.

**Thought it would be fun to see the panicked, soft side of Hook for once. What do you guys think? **


	8. Valentine's Day Fluff

**A/N: A quick Valentine's Day special. I'm going to ship Red Whale in this series. I really liked the chemistry between Dr. Whale and Red in "In the Name of the Brother". **

"Hello, Beautiful," Hook said happily to Emma. He strolled lazily into her hospital room, holding a bouquet of red roses in his one hand, a large box of chocolates under his arm, and a DVD copy of "The Notebook" in his jacket. Of course, he hadn't seen the movie, but he'd heard from dear little Henry that everyone talked about the movie on Valentine's Day.

Hook did not know who the hell 'Valentine' was, but he was silently pleased with the prospect of spending time with Emma on the proclaimed day of love and celebration.

For her part, Emma smiled. The incident with Cora had only occurred yesterday. Rumplestiltskin—to Hook's utter hatred—had healed her of her broken ribs, shattered discuses, and internal bleeding. When the loathsome man had waltzed into the hospital, Charming had had to restrain the pirate and lock him in the men's bathroom with Greg Mendel.

Not a pleasant experience—let me tell you!

The man had practically interrogated Hook and breathed down his neck for an hour.

"I didn't expect you," Emma admitted. She was too tired to complain or tell him to leave. If she were her normal self, she would have cursed him out by now. It had been hilarious listening to her screech at Dr. Whale and threaten to castrate him if he laid a hand on her. At the time, everyone in the hospital had heard her outburst and chuckled or laughed. Even Charming couldn't keep a grin from reaching his lips. "And you brought me chocolates." She perked up even more.

"Aye...how are you feeling?" He took the vacant seat beside her bed.

Hook wasn't a softie...but seeing Emma exhausted and vulnerable made warmth and anxiety flood his stomach. Oh...this woman had him wrapped around her finger.

"Like shit."

Hook laughed low at her bluntness.

"Really now? How about we conduct pleasurable exercises to change that?"

Emma smacked him half-heartedly in the chest. "Keep insinuating that now, and you'll never have _pleasurable exercises _with _me_ again."

"I'll behave now," Hook announced immediately, holding his hand and hook up in defeat.

"You never behave—you're a rogue."

"Seeing as you're in the hospital, Swan, I've decided to lay off being a pain for now. Can't have you bedridden forever now, can we? Who else will I torment or stalk if you're permanently out of commission?—your father?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the roses and chocolates."

"Where are your parents, I wonder?"

"Enjoying their evening together...it's Valentine's Day after all."

"So that means we have the whole night to ourselves?" Hook questioned playfully.

"Aye," Emma mimicked him, and he felt a shot of electricity shoot down his spine at the sight of her lips forming his pirate words.

Damn. She was intoxicating.

"I brought a movie for us to watch. I think that is what the young lad called it."

"Henry? You spoke with Henry?" Emma asked, panicked and a little angry.

"Relax, love. I did nothing to the boy."

Emma sighed. She really _was_ subdued—must be the sedative Dr. Whale was giving her.

"Stay away from him if you know what's good for you, Hook. He's my son, and he doesn't need to know anything that is going on between us."

"_Is _there something going on between us?" Hook lifted his shinning hook and wagged it in front of her face. "I believe you've been the one molesting me, Swan. Ever since our first night, you've been all over me. I've barely had time to breathe!"

"Fuck you," Emma said, disgusted with him for suggesting that _she _was the antagonist in all of this.

"You've done that quite a few times now."

"I swear to God..." All previous happiness at the sight of him had vanished; she was dead serious now.

"You are one tough lass...well...I brought a movie for us to enjoy." Hook held up the little box, hearing the inside disk jiggle. "Shall we? And those chocolates won't eat themselves, love. Dig in."

"You've got to be kidding me... "The Notebook"? What do I look like? A sap?"

"Honestly, I have no bloody idea what it is or what it's about. Your little Henry was the one who mentioned it."

"What?" Emma pondered, freaking out. "He didn't give you that, did he? It's rated 'R'!"

"Ruby let me borrow it when she heard Henry telling me in the dinner. She said she had more exciting things to do with Dr. Whale tonight anyway... Now how does this work?" He gestured to the inanimate television sitting directly across from her hospital bed.

After a few minutes of hard work and Emma's belligerent teasing, Hook finally figured out how to work the television and the accompanying DVD player. When he was done and had just started the movie, he claimed the empty space beside her, on the bed, and settled in.

Emma popped a chocolate piece into her mouth before offering the box to Hook. "Those are for you, love."

"And I want you to have some," Emma objected, pressing the heart-shaped box on him as the movie started.

"Shush...it's beginning."

They did not speak throughout the entire movie, astonished at the movie's elements and daring nature. It was different and new, Hook thought. He surely had not expected something like this...with so many unknown items and words...accents. So much—he did not know. But Emma knew, and she was definitely sobbing into his shoulder by the end.

Not long after, she fell asleep.

Their empty box of chocolates lay abandoned on the bedside table. The roses rested proudly in a vase nestled next to it.

Hook gently eased himself out of the bed, careful not to wake Emma.

She was so peaceful when she slept. No longer did her face contain a hint of sarcasm or sadness... She appeared content and peaceful.

Kissing the crown of her head, Hook murmured "Goodnight, Emma," to her unconscious form and exited her room, turning off the TV and softly closing the door behind him.

Valentine's Day had been rather pleasant after all...

**Happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. I'm super-uber excited for "Manhattan"! What do you guys think will happen? I really hope Neal is Baelfire... :D **


	9. Soaring to New Heights

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, and/or reading! :D Remember, these are not always in chronological order. **

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Moments ago, Emma had been sitting casually at her desk, silently completing business. Charming had decided to take the day off and Emma had been happy to reclaim her duties as sheriff. Everything had been nice and quiet...that is until Ruby arrived with an unmarked package and her lunch.

"Ruby, what the hell is that?" Emma asked when she tossed it unceremoniously into her lap.

"I don't know," Ruby lied, knowing full well what the package contained and who it was from. Inside, she was laughing madly. _Oh Hook...you brilliant genius_, she thought happily. _This is going to be hilarious!_

"I can tell that you're lying, you know."

"What? I'm not lying," Ruby objected comically, quickly pulling out Emma's bag containing pastrami and a closed can of soda, before making a bee-line for the door.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled after her, half standing. When the girl vanished out of the station's front doors, Emma moaned and sat back down. "Oh God...this is probably from Hook... Oh look...there's a note." A hint of sarcasm was in her voice.

The note read _I bet you're not brave enough to sprinkle this on your hair, Swan_ in Hook's elegant script.

A dare. Hook knew Emma would never pass up a dare. It was one of Emma's quirks; she always had to take on a dare and win. Courage was definitely one of her strong points. And oh...Hook loved to exploit it. "Says you, buddy," Emma whispered, ripping open the package to see what exactly Hook had in mind. "What the fuck?" Inside was a small, corked bottle of sprinkles—golden, slightly glowing sprinkles.

What could happen if she sprinkled the stuff into her hair? It looked like normal, kindergarten sprinkles. Hehe...the dare... Oh _yes _was she brave enough.

Without thinking properly about the entire situation, Emma tugged off the cork and picked up a pinch of the sprinkles. She sprinkled some onto her head.

Seconds passed.

"Really? Was that hard?" Emma called out into the quiet station, gloating. "Some dar—oh shit! Shit!" She had begun to float out of her chair.

The sprinkles had been fairy-dust—probably from Tinkerbelle herself.

Emma banged her head on the ceiling, screaming for help. She was flying! Oh God, she was flying! Laughter erupted from the station's entrance. Emma made to turn but fell five feet instead, all the while shouting. "Hook! Hook, help me!"

"No no...this is outstanding," Hook announced gleefully, watching her struggle and float around her glass office, bumping into the doorway. "I can't believe you actually sprinkled it on yourself. I guess it's true what they say about blonds in this world."

"Fuck you!" Emma shrieked, falling to her desk before the magic pulled her back into the air. But Emma had a plan...she had been clever. The flask of fairy-dust was now hidden in her fist. Hook was going to get it.

Hook ambled closer, admiring the view. "Now if you bend over a bit..." he said, smiling while eyeing down her shirt. That was when Emma struck. She poured the contents of the fairy-dust all over the pirate.

Hook yelped in surprise, but it was too late.

"That's right, bitch!" Emma crowed proudly, grinning when Hook flew upward and slammed into the ceiling, letting out a loud 'oof!'.

"Son of a bitch..." he murmured, beat at his own game. "That was pretty clever, lass." Emma—who'd been getting the hang of floating—pushed forward so that she could kick him. Her foot collided with his chest and sent him pinging down the hallway. "I'll get you for that!" Hook said, groaning as he hit his head along a sign and flipped in mid-air. He did a few sumsaults before finally being able to grab onto a jutting flag-pole and steady himself.

"Try me!" Emma responded through her giggles. She threw her arms back and shot forward expertly, catching up to him. By now they were at the end of the hallway, still having trouble controlling their height. Emma and Hook repeatedly soared into the ceiling before dropping feet and regaining their control.

"Don't challenge me, love." Hook shot out and grabbed her ankle, slamming the station's doors open with his hook, before shoving her out into the air. Without any ceiling to stop her ascension, Emma bellowed and flew upward. At the last second, she kicked Hook's silver hook, and it caught on her boots so that he was tossed outside too.

Below them, Ruby was laughing. Tears streaked down her face at the spectacle of Emma and Hook flying.

Emma banged into a billboard while Hook flew straight into a pole and clung on for dear life. "Look at you!" Emma called. "I guess that's why Peter Pan always beat you in the movies!"

"You're funny, Swan," Hook said without humor.

"I know! I'm fucking hilarious!"

Emma dipped and soared down, kicking Hook's hand and causing him to release the pole in pain. Both of them laughed at the stupidity of the whole situation.

"For someone who has never flown before, you are an excellent flier," Hook admitted while he clocked his head on a traffic light. Emma was about to say 'thanks' but she slammed into the library's clock tower with a loud crash. The noise caused Hook to burst out into laughter. "Never mind!"

"You suck..." Emma moaned.

God, flying was so painful...but it was _so fun_.

**This was really fun to type up. I can just see them having trouble! Hehe..**


End file.
